Christmas Without You
by TT-5
Summary: Christmas 1941 - With the war continuing to drag on and Andrew unable to get leave there seems to be little for Christopher Foyle to be merry about but sometimes joy is all the sweeter for the lack anticipation.


A/N: Maggie and Grace Reid are 9 and 6 respectively at the time of this story. Happy Holidays!

* * *

December 25, 1941

Hugh Reid paused as he came into the lounge to find his 6-year-old sitting by the fire staring up the chimney. "What are you doing Gracie?"

"Waiting."

Reid frowned, "Waiting for what?"

"Father Christmas."

Hugh chuckled, "Father Christmas already came Gracie. He won't come again until next year, assuming you girls are good of course."

Grace frowned as she looked up at her father, "Even if he forgot something?"

Hugh's heart sink as he knelt down next to his daughter, rationing had made this a small Christmas but he had thought they had managed to get everything the girls had asked for. "What did he forget Gracie?"

"Andrew. He was supposed to bring Andrew home for Christmas. Maggie and me both asked. I thought maybe his sleigh was too full this morning and he'd bring Andrew later."

Hugh could count on one hand the number of times in his life he had been truly speechless. The first had been when he saw Elaine coming down the aisle on their wedding day and the other two when he held his daughters for the first time. But as he looked down into his daughter's pleading eyes he felt a lump block his throat, rendering him incapable of answering. ' _How can I possibly explain that not even Father Christmas can bring Andrew home without a pass while this bloody war rages on?'_

He swallowed hard and drew his daughter into his arms, holding her tightly, "Remember how Andrew wrote that he had to stay on his base for Christmas this year to help keep us safe?"

Grace nodded, "Yes but I thought he could still come see us just for a little bit. I miss him Daddy."

Hugh pressed a soft kiss to Grace's head, "I know Gracie. We can pray that Andrew will be home next Christmas."

Grace clearly didn't think this was a very acceptable solution but before she could reply the telephone rang and with a final kiss on her head Hugh rose to answer it.

"Reid here."

"Mr. Reid, can you hear me?"

"Andrew?" Hugh blinked in shock his eyes automatically going toward the kitchen where Christopher was chatting with Elaine.

"Yes Sir, Happy Christmas! I say chaps keep it down would you? I finally got through. Sorry Sir, the lads are having a bit of a party. Dad is over there for dinner isn't he? I was going to try our house but I didn't think he'd be there."

"Yes he's here Andrew, just a moment. Christopher? Telephone."

Foyle came out of the kitchen and took the receiver from Reid, "Yes? Foyle here."

"Happy Christmas Dad!"

"Andrew?" Foyle blinked in shock and looked at Hugh who just clapped him on the shoulder as he went back into the lounge to intercept his daughters who were clamoring to know if it really was Andrew on the phone.

"Yes Dad. I wanted to call earlier but I've had a hell of a time getting through and we've only got one phone so there's been quite the queue. Speaking of which I can't talk for long but I wanted to say Happy Christmas seeing as I couldn't get away."

Foyle closed his eyes, hearing his son's voice for the first time in months was a present he hadn't even dared to hope for. "Happy Christmas Andrew, very good to hear from you. How did you know I'd be here?"

"Well we always go over to the Reid's for Christmas dinner so I didn't think this year would be any different. They did a pretty good job with the dinner here but nothing holds a candle to Mrs. Reid's cooking really."

Foyle smiled slightly, "I'll be sure to tell Elaine you said so. You still on stand by?"

"Yes, we went up earlier but seems like Jerry's decided to take the day off too which is nice. Thanks for the book by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything Dad, we've just been so damn busy these last few weeks."

Foyle closed his eyes again. _Doesn't he know that knowing he is alive and well is the only thing I need?_ Aloud he said, "Don't worry about it son, this is more than enough."

Andrew smiled and they spoke for several more minutes before he sighed, "I'm sorry Dad but I'm going to have to go soon, some of the other lads still need to call home."

Foyle nodded, "Of course."

"Are the girls around?"

Foyle glanced into the lounge where Hugh was trying to distract Maggie and Grace with a story. "Yes they are. Would you like to speak to them?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes please!"

Foyle smiled at the eagerness in Andrew's voice before leaning around the doorframe, "Hugh? Andrew would like to speak to the girls."

Hugh nodded and smiled down at his daughters, "Who wants to speak to Andrew first?"

"ME!" Grace cried immediately jumping off the settee and running into the hall.

Maggie nodded, "Gracie can go first Daddy."

Hugh smiled and kissed his oldest daughter on the head, "Thank you Maggie." Then he rose and followed Grace into the hall, picking her up so she could take the telephone from Christopher.

"Andrew?"

"Hullo Gracie! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Andrew!"

"Did Father Christmas come?"

"Uh huh! He bringed me a dolly and a new storybook!"

"I say! You must have been extra good this year."

"Yes but he didn't bringed me the thing I wanted most."

Andrew frowned, rationing made everything hard, including Christmas, and Grace was still too young to really understand. "I'm sorry Gracie, what was it you wanted?" _Maybe the lads and I can figure something out._

"You! Father Christmas was supposed to bring you home to me. Maggie and me both asked."

Andrew felt a lump grow in his throat and he resolutely blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Gracie, I wanted to come home but my friends and I had to stay to make sure Father Christmas was safe from all the bad planes."

"The bad planes would have hurt Father Christmas?!" Grace asked in horror.

"Err probably not on purpose, but the bad planes might have made it hard for him to get to everyone's houses."

"Oh. Thank you for keeping Father Christmas safe but I still want to see you."

"I want to see you too Gracie, very much. Thank you for the lovely drawings that you sent me I like them very much."

Grace smiled happily, quickly distracted from the idea of bad planes hurting Father Christmas. "Listen Gracie I have to go soon so my friends can ring their parents would you please give the phone to Maggie?"

Grace nodded, "Alright, I loves you Andrew!"

Andrew smiled softly, "I love you too Gracie and I always will. Give everyone a hug from me all right?"

"I will! Goodbye Andrew!"

"Goodbye Gracie."

Grace squirmed to be put down and then ran into the kitchen to speak to her mother while Hugh picked up Maggie and handed her the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Hullo Maggie! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Andrew!" Maggie replied her face lighting up with a beautiful smile that Hugh couldn't help echoing.

"Are you having a good Christmas? Did Father Christmas come?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes he brought me some books and some new clothes for my dolly."

Andrew smiled, "I'm very glad to hear that, you must have been very good this year."

Maggie nodded again, "Yes but I'm sorry you had to stay on your base even if you are keeping us safe, I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too Maggie but you're right, I had to stay here to try and keep everyone safe."

"Did Father Christmas come to your base?"

"Yes he did and he brought me some beautiful drawings by a little girl named Maggie Reid, have you ever met her?"

Maggie giggled, "Silly Andrew that's me!"

"Is it? Well they are very good drawings and I like them very much."

"I'm glad, will you be home soon?"

Andrew sighed softly, "I hope so Maggie but it depends, I promise I'll come and see you as soon as I can."

"I know" Maggie paused and lowered her voice," Mr. Foyle misses you too even if he doesn't say it out loud much."

Andrew swallowed hard at the childish honesty. "I know Maggie, I miss him too. Can you do me a favour? Can you give my Dad a hug from me? It has to be a very good hug because it's my Christmas present to him."

Maggie nodded eagerly, "I can give good hugs Andrew!"

Andrew smiled, "I know you can Maggie, and I appreciate this very much."

"Should I give it to him now?"

"Err yes if he's not busy, thank you Maggie."

"You're welcome Andrew, I love you!"

"I love you too Maggie, never forget that."

"I won't. Down please Daddy." Hugh complied, taking the telephone from his daughter and then carefully placing her back on her feet.

"Andrew, you still there?"

"Yes Sir, but I've got to go very soon. Thanks for having Dad over for Christmas, I'm very glad he's not on his own."

"Our pleasure. Do you want to speak to him again?"

"Err yes please, just quickly, Happy Christmas to you and Mrs. Reid."

"Thank you Andrew. Happy Christmas and do take care."

"I will Sir."

Reid leaned around the doorframe, "Christopher, Andrew wants to say goodbye."

Foyle nodded and quickly came out to take the phone. "Andrew?"

"Dad, I really have to go but I wanted to say Happy Christmas again. I miss you."

Foyle closed his eyes, "Miss you too son, take care."

"And you Dad."

They rang off and for a few moments Foyle stood in the hall, eyes closed as he fought to regain control of his emotions. He had not heard from Andrew since he had written to say he wouldn't be able to get leave for Christmas and to hear his son's voice again after so many months temporally soothed the worry and loneliness in his heart.

"Mr. Foyle?"

Foyle opened his eyes to find Maggie looking up at him earnestly. "Yes Maggie?"

"Are you busy?"

Foyle's lips twitched but he managed to keep a straight face. "Err no, not at the moment."

Maggie smiled "Good I've got something to give you," she explained as she took his hand and led him back into the lounge. Foyle's brow furrowed in confusion; he had already received his presents from the girls. Two drawings very similar in style to the ones Andrew used to give him, but he obediently followed her anyway. Maggie stopped in the middle of the room and tugged lightly on his jacket, "You need to kneel down."

Foyle frowned again but complied and as soon as he had Maggie threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly. "Err Maggie?"

"Andrew said I was to give you a hug from him to be his present." Maggie explained her voice slightly muffled by his jacket. Foyle closed his eyes against his tears as he brought his arms around her gently and rested his cheek on her head, remembering all the times he had held Andrew like this.

If he hadn't overheard Andrew's request Hugh would have been concerned to find Christopher kneeling in the middle of the lounge with Maggie in his arms, as it was he just smiled softly and quietly went back into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, dinner was excellent (if simpler than it would have been before the war) and between Hugh and Christopher it didn't take very long to clean up so they were settled in the lounge with scotch when the girls came down from their bath.

Grace was carrying her new storybook and Reid smiled tenderly at her, "Do you want to read that before bed?"

Grace nodded but to Hugh's surprised crossed to Christopher holding the book out to him. "Will you read to me Mr. Foyle?"

Foyle looked slightly startled and Reid was about to try and excuse him when Foyle nodded, "Be happy to."

Grace beamed and quickly climbed into his lap, settling herself comfortably so she could see the pictures. "Are you going to listen too Maggie?" She asked. Maggie hesitated, looking questioningly at Foyle who nodded and then suggested that they move to the settee. The girls were soon settled, Grace in his lap and Maggie curled into his side, so he cleared his throat and began to read.

Hugh looked up and saw Elaine standing teary-eyed in the doorway and quietly crossed the room, slipping an arm around her waist as they watched their daughters unknowingly comfort a man who's only son was miles away fighting a war.

Grace fell asleep before the story was over, her head resting comfortably on Foyle's chest. It was so reminiscent of reading Andrew to sleep that Foyle had to swallow hard against the lump in his throat before he could continue. By the time the story was finished Maggie was very nearly asleep too, and happily snuggled into her father's arms as he and Foyle carried the girls up to bed.

Christopher left Hugh and Elaine to tuck their daughters in, going back down to the lounge and picking up his abandoned tumbler of scotch. Once he found out that Andrew wouldn't be home he had been rather dreading Christmas.

He had politely declined Charles and Alice's invitation to join them in London, citing a need to work but had been unable to refuse Hugh's invitation to dinner, something he was very glad of to Andrew had been an unexpected gift and Maggie and Grace's childish joy had soothed his aching heart more than he had thought possible. He raised his glass in a silent toast, _here's to you son, may we be together next year._

The End


End file.
